Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reception device for wireless charging and, more particularly, to a device mounted on the rear casing of a terminal, such as a smart phone, and configured to enable wireless charging for the terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, as communication and information processing technology are advanced, the use of portable smart terminals, such as smart phones, is gradually increased. With the development of technologies, terminals of new models having improved performance continue to be released.
Furthermore, a charging method that is most widely used is a method of directly connecting an adaptor connected to power to a smart terminal and charging the smart phone using external power or connecting the adaptor to a smart terminal through the USB terminal of a host and charging the smart terminal using USB power supplied by the host.
In order to solve a problem in that a smart terminal must be directly connected to an adaptor or a host through a connection line or a problem inherent in a contact charging method that occurs when the contact terminal of a smart terminal is externally exposed, a contactless or wireless charging method for charging the battery using magnetic coupling without an electrical contact is gradually applied to smart terminals.
In recent products, a reception device for wireless charging is basically installed in a terminal and the casing or replaceable battery of a terminal, enabling wireless charging. In contrast, in the case of a product from which a casing is separated in order to replace a battery from among products not having a wireless charging reception function, the casing on which a reception device for wireless charging has been mounted is developed and separately sold.
In order to implement a wireless charging function in a terminal after the terminal is released, however, a wireless charging reception device must be separately mounted on a casing. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult to use the terminal or an external appearance of the terminal is poor because the thickness of the casing becomes thicker than the original thickness of the casing.